


Always

by aslytherspuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslytherspuff/pseuds/aslytherspuff
Summary: Short drabble. Cross-posted from FFN, where it was written for The Houses Competition. Prompt: [song] Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley.





	Always

It was four PM on a Tuesday when he realised it. It was an odd thing, really, because even though the realisation hit him with all the speed and force of a freight train speeding downhill, when the moment passed, he was left with the very real impression that, somehow, he had always felt this way.  
Severus Snape was in love with Lily Evans.  
And, much like that freight train headed resolutely downhill, the falling was fast - too fast - and entirely beyond his control. It had the kind of inevitability of all of life's great truths: dawn always comes, no matter how dark the night; the river, heedless of the obstacles in its path, always flows to the sea; everything that lives must one day perish.  
It was four AM on a Saturday when he realised it. It was an odd thing, really, because he had thought himself fully aware of his own emotions. He had thought himself in control, which was silly, because who can control a speeding freight train? Only, this time, instead of falling in love, he was falling into something far sharper, like a thorn-covered devil's snare. But wasn't this another of life's great truths? The inevitability of his love for Lily. The inevitability of her death. The inevitability of him sacrificing his life to her memory.  
He couldn't change any one of those things. He couldn't rewrite what had been fated. He couldn't prevent the inevitable. And he couldn't help falling in love with Lily Evans.


End file.
